Soujiro's Journey
by ReflectiveSoul
Summary: Rurouni Kenshin was by far a very deep and profound anime. That is why I shall pick up Soujiro's story after the death of Makoto Shishio. Soujiro will perform some soulsearching for his life's meaning. INCOMPLETE


The first time I watched Rurouni Kenshin, I fell completely in love with the main character. His strong will and resolution to never kill again is truly inspiring. I especially congratulate Nobuhiro Watsuki for creating such a deep and profound storyline.

Since Kenshin is the main character, I needed to find someone else to inspire me. I'm pretty sure the creator of Rurouni Kenshin and many fans have created alternate stories or backgrounds for Kenshin and his friends. That is why when I saw the Kyoto Arc featuring Shishio and the Juppon-gatana, I found a soul that maybe equally inspiring: Soujiro.

His story really touched me and I feel I should create a story encompassing his journey for the meaning in life (after Shishio was defeated). Along the way he'll meet some original characters I created that should tie in very well with Soujiro's journey.

Rurouni Kenshin is a copyright of Shonen Jump and Nobuhiro Watsuki.

New characters and storyline are copyrights of WhiteWolvenHusky.

The flames looked so bright… so glorious… and yet….

As the pillar of smoke rose from where Mr. Shishio was slain, a tear crept out of the young warrior's eyes. It seemed like an eternity since the smoke rose. Flames of misguided passion and ideals, yet savior to a life.

"Good-bye… Mr. Shishio… and thank you…"

So much has happened in such a short time. The one and only leader whom he has ever known was slain and proven wrong by one man… a man who **was **the most feared man since the revolution. But now… the kindest and most caring man he had ever met since Mr. Shishio.

Soujiro contemplates again on what Mr. Himura said. All that he had ever known was shattered by one sword. But with that sword… came a great revelation. Mr. Shishio was correct in his own ideals, but that held true in the face of Mr. Himura's ideals. Two great swordsmen, who both fought in the bloody revolution, came back to life with different beliefs. Mr. Himura was right… maybe he too, needed to travel on a journey to find where his ideals lie.

"Thank you very much for what you have done… Mr. Himura. I'll be sure… to find… my own path." And with that last thought, Soujiro turned away, forever engraved with the memory of this day.

----------

Several days later…

"Hmm… I wonder where I am now?"

For the past few days, Soujiro had started his journey in search of his ideals. The journey was quite amusing for him for the most part. Since that tragic day of Mr. Shishio's death, his forces were dispersed and captured by the police. The police in Kyoto were a particularly persistent group. Soujiro found that fact very much to be true when he tried gathering supplies.

Since he had been taken under Mr. Shishio's wing, Soujiro has always obeyed his every command. But after that period of his life was over, he had never known so much peace. One of the first realizations that came to him was during the times he was evading the police. Up until this time, Soujiro had trained his martial arts, sword-play, and Battoujutsu all for the purpose of carrying out Mr. Shishio's orders and becoming stronger. Almost all the errands that he performed for Mr. Shishio was the act of killing. But now, Soujiro feels actual joy for the first time in using his Shukuchi to playfully flee.

It certainly was a new feeling… he liked it. Though still being very young with his level of maturity, Soujiro's impressionable side was still affected by all the slaying he carried out under Mr. Shishio's employment. This new feeling was overwhelming, but a new feeling came.

Soujiro had compressed all his feelings inside his heart. Now that they were released from their prison, he was flooded with the memories of all those he had killed. It was like a heavy burden that would never seem to go away. But far being from the truth, Soujiro still maintained a heart of ice that is yet to be vulnerable to a thresh-hold breaking point. And from that invulnerability, it hardened his heart even more. Indeed, he needed to do some soul-searching before he can ever feel responsibility for those haunting images.

"Oh…" Soujiro said as he spotted the entrance to a town and smiling, "Looks like I can take a break now." As he entered through the gates, a boy several years younger than he ran past him.

Instantaneously, Soujiro sensed something troubling about the boy as he quickly ran by. The boy was wearing a cap, so nothing could be revealed about his emotions. However, the slight frown on his face gave off a distinct sadness. He seemed to be cradling something in his arms, but that mystery soon was revealed as the boy slightly bumped his shoulders. As Soujiro and the boy made contact, the boy dropped something. Not looking where he was going, the boy quickly darted to the woods and disappeared into the lush foliage. Soujiro stared at the swaying of the trees until they stopped. He turned his attention to the package that was left behind and noticed it was some sort of cloth.

"Hmm… I wonder what this could be?"

Soujiro kneeled down and picked up the cloth, surprised to find a piece of paper inside. He unfolded the paper and read the inscriptions inside. It was a deed. The deed was registered to a Toshiro Kamazuki. It was a deed transfer to a person named, Gaikuto Samura. Apparently, this was made fairly recently because there were smudges on parts of the paper indicating that the ink did not dry completely before it was folded.

Soujiro turned and looked back into the woods again. "Hmm… looks like there could be trouble here."

"STOP! STOP THIEF!"

At the sound of this, Soujiro quickly concealed the cloth and deed into his clothes before rising and turning around to meet the accuser.

"Umm… may I help you with something sir?" Soujiro respectfully asked with a smile.

As the man approached, Soujiro noticed the slight stench of alcohol. The man was somewhat unkempt and had a menacing air about him.

"Yeah! Have you seen a brat run by through here?" the man asked rudely.

"Yes. As a matter a fact, I did." Soujiro turned and pointed down towards the road. "He went down the road and took a left at the fork. He seemed to be in quite a hurry. Might I ask what you have in relation to him?" Soujiro asks innocently.

"None of your business kid! If you know what's good for you, you'll stay out of this!"

Soujiro steps back a bit, "Oh… my apologies. Sorry for aski…" Before Soujiro can finish, the man already ran down the road going after the boy.

"Good Luck, Mister!" Soujiro shouted.

_Looks as though that boy is in some trouble. I wonder where he could have gotten to? Soujiro stares back once again towards the trees and watched them for a few more seconds. Oh well… I'm sure we'll meet again sometime._

Soujiro then continued his trek into town, searching for a place to eat. Fairly soon, he notices of what seems to be a small restaurant and an inn combined.

"This looks great… I wonder what kind of food they serve in here?"

Soujiro casually strolled in and took stock of the surroundings. The restaurant was most quaint and seemed to be fairly decent. The tables were dull and seemed to be in need of polish. However, the walls had various ink paintings encompassing many types of scenery. The ink paintings were not properly framed, which could possibly be an indication of a local painter. The atmosphere was different from most places Soujiro had visited. It seemed rather untouched by corruption or greed. There were stairs that lead to the rooms for those who decide to take advantage of the small inn the building provided. Moreover, there were a few customers, but nothing that would constitute as busy. There was a little reception desk that held behind a young woman of about age 19. There were signs that made it apparent that the desk was used as the mediator for room, board, and food. She had beautiful brown hair with a delicate face that matched with it as well. The young woman was busy scribbling down something, that she failed to notice the new customer walking in.

Soujiro knocked on the counter and inquired for a meal. "Excuse me Miss? If it's possible, may I buy a meal?"

The woman was startled and blushed when looking up at Soujiro. Her voice was very delicate, but shaky as she proceeded to reply. "Oh! I'm terribly sorry sir! Forgive me for not paying attention at your arrival."

"That's alright," Soujiro calmly states, "I can see you were a little preoccupied with something."

The woman was startled once again, but this time at the young man's extremely kind nature. "Oh, thank you very kindly sir. Please right this way, I'll lead you to your table."

The woman quickly rounded the counter, almost stumbling as she nervously lead the young man into a separate table secluded from the main room. Soujiro kept his unchanging smile and followed the hostess to his seat.

"Thank you for being patient with me sir. This is the best seat in the restaurant. It has a breathtaking view of the town and the mountains. I would be honored if you would accept my apologies for my disregard."

"Oh… no thanks is necessary Miss. I'm just glad to have a chance to sit down."

The woman gave a soft smile. "You are too kind sir. Then at least accept a free meal."

"Oh, thank you very much."

The woman took Soujiro's order and proceeded into the kitchen. Soujiro looked out the window and viewed the scenery. It was very peaceful here. Fairly soon, he drifted off into deep thought…

…_If you're… strong… you live… if you're… weak… you… die…._

……"_But…. Is being weak…. Really that bad?"……_

The thoughts still clouded Soujiro's mind. He thought back to his memories in meeting Mr. Shishio… and Mr. Himura…

… _He protects the weak… he **is **weak… so… why is he still standing?…._

…_Mr. Himura… "The strong should protect the weak…. You should find your own path… because it is apparent, that you had no choice but to kill…"_

…_Two men who both found a different path… I must… find… my own path._

CRASH!

Soujiro snapped back into reality. He turned towards the door and peered out into the main room. He saw the man creating the commotion. It was the same man who chased after that boy.

"THAT lying little BRAT! WHERE IS HE? I"LL RIP HIM TO SHREDS!"

Another man who seemed to be an acquaintance of him tried to calm him down. "Easy there Kainan-san! Control yourself. Don't worry about the brat. We'll find him eventually and when we do, we'll make him tell us where the other brat went."

Soujiro realized that there must be an errand against the boy. They must be after the deed the he was carrying.

"I DON"T CARE ABOUT THAT BRAT FOR NOW! I WANT TO KNOW WHERE THAT DECIETFUL BOY WENT!

The young hostess who gave Soujiro his seat came out from the kitchen and tried to calm the shouting man down.

"Please sir…" she asked timidly, "be mindful of the other customers… if you can't keep your voice down, please leave…"

"WHAT! NOW A WOMAN IS TELLING ME WHAT TO DO! GET OUT OF MY FACE!" With that, the man named Kainan struck the young woman and sent her sliding to the wall. "AAAAHHHH!" The woman went unconscious and laid on the floor.

_Hmm… looks like an idiot has strayed into danger… Sojiro thought, mildly amused._


End file.
